Confessions in her Heart
by dragonsprit
Summary: Bianca has spent her life unhappy because she feel in love with two people she thought she couldn't have what happens when a new friend gets her to go make herself happy by confessing her deepest secret.


**Welcome my latest one shot entitled Confession in her Heart this short came to me randomly hopefully you guys enjoy this mini love story.**

 **Disclaimer** **I do NOT own Degrassi all characters belong to their respective owners I only own the plot and original character mentioned. No copyright Infringement intended.**

 **Here are some notes to keep in mind**

 **Bianca is 25 and single she broke up with Drew before going off to University but they are still friends**

 **Drew is 25 and married to Katie who he reconnected with before graduating from USC and is now a sports agent Katie is an MMA fighter**

 **Adam is alive and engaged to Clare there is no baby and Adam is completely male now**

 **Fiona and Imogen reconnected after Imogen flew to Rome after graduating Degrassi they have been engaged for a year.**

 **Owen has been married to Anya for two years the two reconnected after Owen graduated from TU and she came back from the army he is a pro hockey star**

 **Fair warning this starts off a bit smutty.**

 **The rest will be explained in the short.**

 **Chapter1 Confession in her Heart**

"OH fuck right there don't stop." Bianca yelled as she was currently on the receiving end of a strap-on sex session with her co-worker Lily who was currently pounding away at her ass as she fingered herself in the hopes of yet another mind blowing climax, the two would have the occasional fling whenever Bianca needed to feel something to replace the lonely empty feeling she felt in heart.

Bianca liked her hook ups with Lily because she always knew how to put her in the state of bliss she craved to cope with her feelings, it also helped that Lily was drop dead gorgeous she was five eight with a tan completion jet black hair and brown eyes.

Bianca became a bit more open with her sexuality when she was in college and even more so when she met Lily working as a choreographer in New York the two became fast friends which led to Bianca opening up to Lily both about her sexuality and her hopeless crush on Fiona and Imogen which was part of the reason Bianca was in her current position being screwed senseless by Lily to try and hide her sadness about not being able to be with the two people she wanted most in the world.

Bianca had fallen hard for the couple some time ago but felt like since they were engaged Lily was the best she could do and accepted that.

Aww Fuccck!." Bianca exclaimed as she felt her orgasm overtake her Lily was a total pro with a strap-on she knew exactly what Bianca needed and wanted she was the only person that Bianca would submit to and Bianca was always willing to return the favor but Lily insisted she didn't insisting Bianca's climax was thanks enough .

"That's it baby let go." Lily said as she continued to thrust into Bianca as she reached her own peak and eased Bianca through her state of bliss.

After Lily got her wits about her she slowly withdrew the toy and soothed Bianca into a relaxed state and began what Lily called their "cool down routine".

"Well someone had fun today." Lily remarked pulling Bianca closer to her.

"I did Lil thanks for this I needed it bad."

"Anytime Bianca you know I'm always here for you chicka."

"I know I just wish I didn't have to use you like this."

"No sweat baby B you're not using me I like making you feel good there's no hard feelings here I know what it is to feel empty incomplete and want to fill that void with something else if only for a few moments."

"Thanks for understanding Lil."

"No worries B I just want to see you happy."

"I know but we both know me being happy is a dream that will go unrealized."

"Don't say that B we are all meant to be happy it's just to make you happy takes a bit more work."

"I wish it didn't but like I told you I learned to accept I can't be happy no matter how much I want to."

"I don't know if you ask me making you happy isn't impossible a long shot yes but impossible no."

"Now I know you had one too many shots to the head during workouts."

"I'm serious B if you really look at it you're more than half way to happy."

"Okay Ms. Silver linings explain."

"Well let's see you are one of the music industry's top choreographers you are part owner of the most successful nightclubs in the world you make more money than any other choreographer in the game right now and with the snap of your fingers you could bed any girl you wanted not to mention you live in a palace in the best city in world."

"That's all great Lily but you're forgetting one thing."

"What's that?"

"I don't have the two people I love most to share it with."

"Let me stop you right there B you don't have those two people in your life because you don't grow a set and go after what you want and that's your own fault I mean be real numerous people have told you to pull your head out of your ass and you don't listen, Drew your ex came by and told you to go for it, Adam and Clare flew cross country a week after his surgery to get you to listen and Owen who is like god to you blew 25 grand of his own money a signing bonus mind you to throw a party on a fucking yacht and was willing to spring for your rings that night for you to pull your head outta your ass and wife up the billionaire bad girls if that's not enough of a reason to make a move I don't know what is."

"I hear you Lily and I appreciate what everyone tried to do but for some reason something's holding me back and I don't know what that is."

"Bianca don't give me that bull shit you know exactly what it is you just won't admit it and until you do the closest you'll ever come to felling whole is when you have me giving you the business on your lonely nights." Lily asserted.

Bianca couldn't take it anymore she had to just exploded in anger as she rolled off her bed.

"Alright you want the truth Lily I'll tell you the truth I'm scared shitless that the girls I love more than anything in this world will reject me and shatter my already frail heart into a million fucking pieces, I mean look at me I'm a mess I'm in love with two girls who are madly in love with each other and wouldn't give me the time of day, after all what hopelessly in love couple would risk their perfectly normal monogamous relationship to venture into the unknown of a polyamorous one?" Bianca yelled as a stream of tears flowed down her face.

"Bianca we are close enough that I'm going to tell you how it is no filter included so here it is, for a year straight I have listen to you go on and on about how much you're in love with Fiona and Imogen and how they complete you in a way no else can and how you would give up everything for the chance to spend your life with them in total bliss but you're standing here balling your eyes out all because "something is holding you back" well listen and listen good the only reason you're in the situation you're in is because of you no one else and until you face facts you're going to be in the same place you are now, getting laid by me wishing it was Fiona and Imogen here with you making love to you and not just fucking you to let feel good for a few moments."

Bianca let her friends words wash over her and as she stood there looking off into space something inside clicked she had spent too much time being scared and not enough time going after what she wanted.

A few moments later Bianca made her way towards her closet and pulled out a black pants suit tossed it on her bed and headed for the washroom.

"B what are you doing?"

"Something I should've done a while ago go to the closet in the living room on the floor is a key in a glass case use that key on the lock box inside pull out the ring cases inside and hold them we're going to put those rings where they belong."

"Alright B on it."

Lily smiled as she went to do what her friend told her finally Bianca listen to reason.

Lily did as instructed and forty minutes later both Lily and Bianca found themselves at the door of the home belonging to the two people that held the key to Bianca's happiness.

"I hope this works Lil."

"Bianca all I'm going to say is trust your heart you made it this far don't make this day trip be for nothing."

"Bianca took a deep breath and rang the doorbell of the loft style dwelling hoping the objects of her affection would answer.

Sure enough after a few moments later Bianca stood face to face with Fiona and Imogen who were in matching ice blue sweat suits.

"Bianca Lily what a surprise come in."

"Thanks Fiona." Lily replied looking over at Bianca who was trying to hold herself together long enough to make her move.

"So guys what's brings you to our humble abode?"

"Well Fiona to be honest I'm here to support Bianca because she has something she wants to tell the both of you."

"Ok than we're all ears." Fiona stated waiting for Bianca to break her silence.

"Go ahead B it's all you now." Lily encouraged.

Bianca took a breath pulled herself together and spoke.

"Fiona Imogen I'm going to be honest with you what I'm about to do scares the shit out of me but it has to be so here it goes."

Fiona and Imogen sat across from Bianca on their leather couch wondering what Bianca had to tell them.

Fiona Imogen I don't understand why or how but by some miracle you two stole something from me something I don't want back in fact I want you to keep it I only ask that in return you allow me to share in a gift you gave each other."

Both Fiona and Imogen were stunned trying to make sense out what Bianca was saying so Fiona decided she would take a shot at figuring it out".

"Bianca before you continue can I ask one question?"

"Of course Fiona anything."

"What could we have of yours that you don't want back I'm lost."

Maybe these will explain it better."

Bianca reached into the pocket of her pants suit and pulled out to red velvet boxes and opened them revealing two 14Kt gold rings that had two embedded diamonds on either side along with a 3kt diamond in the middle.

"Fiona Celestine Arabella Coyne Imogen Moreno for the past year I have spent countless days and nights trying to figure out why I haven't been able to find true happiness despite all my success in life, it wasn't until earlier today after a serious discussion with a dear friend that I realized that the reason why simple while I did have everything fame money celebrity I didn't have what I truly wanted love true blissful love, that was until that party you two stole my heart and made fall truly and deeply in love with you both of you so what I'm asking is will you take these rings and join me on the wild ride of polyamorous love?"

Fiona and Imogen looked at each other and smiled leaving Bianca confused.

"What's with the smiles clue me in." Bianca urged.

"I think you two better tell her I can't take this anymore." Lily stated trying not to crack up.

"Okay I guess now's the best time she's dangled long enough" Imogen replied.

"Bianca all we have to say is one thing that will give you the answers you want."

"What's that Imogen?"

"We've known you've been in love with us for a while Lily clued us in a while back and together we came to the decision that if you really felt for us the way she said you did you'd come to us when you were ready."

"So you guys set me up."

"Well in a manner of speaking yeah and it worked so to answer your implied question yes we feel the same way about you that you do about us and we will marry you."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes we are baby B so if you don't mind slip those rings on our fingers so we can go celebrate the rest of the day and tomorrow we will make it official in front of our families and become the happy family we were meant to be."

Bianca slipped the rings on both Fiona and Imogen's fingers and shared two loving blissful kisses with her soon to wives after which she was hoisted on to Fiona and Imogen's shoulders unexpectedly.

"What's happening?"

"What does it look like we are going to give our soon to be wife the first of many passion filled nights." Fiona replied as Lily walked to the bedroom and opened the door.

"Well this is as far as I go my work is done."

"Thanks Lil."

"Anytime Fiona just leave her in one piece for tomorrow."

"No promises." Fiona called back as she began undressing Bianca.

After everything she had been through Bianca had finally felt complete having finally revealed the confession in her heart.

 **Thanks for reading over the next few weeks in addition to my current trio of long stories I will be putting out little short stories so stay tuned.**


End file.
